1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic ceramic composition and to inductor elements using the composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnetic ceramic composition typically contains ferrite as a primary component. Japanese patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 1-110708, for example, discloses a magnetic ceramic composition containing ferrite and borosilicate glass. This publication also discloses inductors, such as chip inductors and LC complex elements, which make use of the magnetic ceramic composition as a magnetic substance. These inductors are constituted by laminated elements containing inner conductors.
According to the above publication, a magnetic ceramic composition containing ferrite and borosilicate glass provides chip inductors and ferrite-sintered bodies which have enhanced mechanical strength, can be sintered at a low temperature and are endowed with high frequency characteristics. Also, the above publication indicates that when LC complex elements are to be obtained, the above composition does not cause warping or separation even when the composition is co-sintered with an inductive material.
However, use of the above-mentioned composition containing ferrite and borosilicate glass tends to allow migration of inner conductors, which leads to the problems of insulation deterioration in the resultant inductor elements and an increase in direct current resistance.